


Sweet ＆ Sour

by Morless



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless
Summary: Jules忙于围场，那Lorenzo就专心学业，看上去两个人都很忙碌。——可是这有什么关系呢？
Relationships: Jules Bianchi /Lorenzo Leclerc
Kudos: 4





	Sweet ＆ Sour

**Author's Note:**

> 每次我写他俩cp文的时候我都要事先说明：我很尊重Jules Bianchi！我所写下的一切都和他本人没有关系，我希望他的灵魂能安息！！  
> 以及：你不喜欢你可以不看。如果你用中文骂我，骂的没我好我就骂你骂回去，骂的比我好我就删评，如果你用你的母语骂我，呃，随你便，我又看不懂，如果你想来揍我，欢迎来到中国，我可以担任你在我市的导游，不过我要收费哈！！
> 
> 灵感是Lauv和Tyga的同名歌曲《Sweet ＆ Sour》，很好听！！！！！

Lorenzo挖了一手的发蜡，利落地把它们挞在深色的头发上。他用Jules的密齿梳把它们梳到一边去。压在箱底的发蜡太黏糊了，沾了Lorenzo满手，又覆在Jules漂亮的红木梳子上。尽管Lorenzo发出的厌嫌声音怕是连窗外无疑飞过的鸟雀都能听见，但他还是不得不对照着盥洗台镜子折腾反着油光的头发，翻着白眼、拉着嘴角。

Jules从厨房里钻出来，身上的早餐香气一路飘到盥洗室，头发窝里都是培根香。他看着Lorenzo的模样不由得地咯咯笑出来，两条刚修过的眉毛弯成一道弧线：“你知道吗Lolo，你看起来真的很差劲！”

他想挖苦Lorenzo，是的，哪怕是这一点点也好，它可以当做是Lorenzo缺席共进早餐的惩罚。这出乎往常的行为让Jules内心生长出一小块的不安因素。

“停下，Julio，”Lorenzo愈发气愤地摆弄滑稽可笑的头发，上半身贴近那面镜子，在卖力地调整他的发型的同时也卖力地数落笑得停不下来的Jules，“你说这话的时候不像我的男朋友，像是我两个倒霉的弟弟。”

“你简直是在逗我开心，Charlot和Authour可是个好孩子！”这得怪Lorenzo的头发实在是可笑。Jules这么找借口。他的男朋友从来没有这样认真地对待自己的头发，哪怕是他们两个名义上的第一次约会、或者一次盛大的圣诞节聚餐，它们总是蓬松的，哪怕仅仅是稍微喷上些喷雾、用手指抓两下，也没可笑到今天这个地步；Lorenzo从来没有对自己的头发如此残忍过。是谁让他这么上心？Jules思考着，嫉妒酸溜溜地从他香喷喷的嘴巴里吐出来：“你用我的发蜡、我的梳子，去见漂亮的姑娘？”

Lorenzo终于把他的头发摆弄到了一个让他稍微满意那么些的造型了，他转过脑袋和Jules对视——Jules能看见他焦糖棕色的眼瞳里的自己，一个穿着短袖睡衣、不修边幅却又善妒小气的法兰西大男孩。

哦，该死。Jules暗骂，但有什么东西推着他的嘴角往上拉。该死、该死，我不想笑的。

“不，是和一位漂亮的法兰西男孩。”Lorenzo又打开水龙头抹了一把脸，语气里的轻快和蜜意很难不确定他知道Jules所想；他用湿漉漉的嘴唇亲吻Jules放不下的嘴唇，“但在那之前，我得完成学生会的报告展示。”

——噢，报告展示。

太蠢了，真的。Jules没想过是他学校里的事——太傻了、这一点不像他，只是没有一起吃完卷饼，仅此而已，结果却酿造了嫉妒心！他那么去想他爱的Lorenzo，想霸占他的所有的“第一次”，哪怕只是“第一次认真地使用发蜡”。他伸出舌头快速地舔了一口Lorenzo的嘴唇，与其说是离开、倒不如说是逃去卧室：“好的，我去给你挑领带。”

**Author's Note:**

> 对了，我随缘跟更新，什么时候来灵感什么时候写，么么！
> 
> [一般我说这话时就基本代表要年更了，汪]


End file.
